kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Sha'tra
Sha'tra the Skyhunter is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $2.99 on Flash and $4.99 on mobile. He is unlocked at stage 15 on the Steam version. Description An awesome hunter from a faraway land. He came here to prove himself worthy by facing the most fierce opponents. With his martial prowess and powerful weapons, he enters any battlefield without fear. Skills ENERGY GLAIVE (active) (cooldown: 7 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws a glaive that deals 22/30/35 damage and has a 30%/40%/50% chance to go bounce to another target. PURIFICATION PROTOCOL (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Summons a drone that deals 80/160/240 damage over 1/2/3 second(s). ABDUCTION (active) (cooldown: 25 seconds) (3/4/4 hero points): : Captures any single specimen, or a group of two or three worth 250/600/1000 life or less. VIBRO BLADES (passive) (2/1/1 hero points): : Increases attack damage by 5/5/5 points and bypasses armor. FINAL COUNTDOWN (active) (1/1/1 hero points): : On death, Sha'tra explodes dealing 100/160/220 area damage. Order of Importance If all of Sha'tra's skills are available for use, he'll use them in this order: # Energy Glaive # Purification Protocol # Abduction Stats Sha'tra has a 12% health regeneration, and at level 10, Sha'tra heals at 33 health per second. Tips and Tricks Sha'tra is a melee True-Damage machine specialized in picking off foes one at a time. '''His Energy Glaive, at level 3, can go anywhere from tickling one enemy to weakening an entire horde, due to its chance-based bounce. Purification Protocol can execute several foes already weakened by his other attacks or pour out True Damage onto a single target. His Vibro Blades help him to slay individual enemies, no matter their armor, which makes him a superb duelist. Abduction, at level 3, is an AOE execute that can kill any number of clumped enemies who's total health does not exceed 1000, or pick off just one. Final Countdown is not particularly powerful in and of itself but is often useful for the fact that Sha'tra is best used in the center of an enemy horde, and an unexpected death will hurt all enemies around him. * Sha'tra's abduction makes him a very useful hero. Place him where the strongest enemies appear and hope that he targets it. * Abduction works in a somewhat deceiving way- The steps of the spell are as follows: '''1. Sha'tra targets an enemy or group of enemies, and presses a button on his wrist. 2. The enemies freeze immediately as this happens, their health bars disappear. and the enemy bounty gold is granted. 3. The spaceship appears and the enemies are pulled into it. This animation means nothing, as the enemies are "already dead" before they are ever pulled into the spaceship. * Sha'tra has a good True Damage attack and can take out enemies with low or medium health. It is best to utilise his True Damage attack and use him to kill enemies with either high physical armor, magic resistance or both. * Sha'tra is most useful at harassing controlled groups (if luck goes by your side) or wiping out giant enemies. * Sha'tra not only does true damage, but he has a very small difference between his minimum and maximum damage, making him a reliable hero. * Purification Protocol will attack an enemy, then switch to another target after dealing one-third of the total damage, and then return after the 2nd third of the total damage. * If Sha'tra is about to die, let him retreat as he has slightly increased regeneration, or send him straight into the middle of a group so he can blow them up one burst. * Try to move him around to avoid letting him use any abilities, especially if you want to use Abduction in a specific way. * Abduction can actually take up to 5 enemies as long as they are close enough together. * If Sha'tra is killed with an instant kill, he will not use his Final Countdown ability. * He can get carried away when using his abilities (due to their long cast animations), thus letting enemies pass by unscathed. Support him with Reinforcements or Skeletons raised by the Necromancer Tower. * Despite his ability, Final Countdown, you should not let him die due to the amount of damage lost in his 25 seconds respawn time is greater than the death explosion. Quotes Sha'tra does not speak in any known language. His quotes are roughly transliterated to Latin here. * Edih Nori! * Nas'de Zagon! * Aroval Siniros! * Ini'laer Sai'tam! * (upon death) Juajajaja! Trivia *Sha'tra is a homage to the Protoss in the ''StarCraft'' franchise. *Sha'Tra's lore might be reference to the Predator, as they come looking for a worthy prey to "hunt." *Sha'tra is without a doubt an extraterrestrial but bears no resemblance to the different aliens in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers (Parasyte/Reaper species and the Predator species). *As Sha'tra does not speak in English, his quotes can only be written based on what they sound like. However, transliterating them into Latin reveals some similarities: **'"Nas'de Zagon!"' - This phrase contains some of the the letters that make up the name 'Gonzalo Sande', one of the co-founders of Ironhide Game Studio . **'"Aroval Siniros!"' - The first part of this phrase contains the letters from the name 'Álvaro', another co-founder. **'"Ini'laer Sai'tam!"' - The first part of this phrase is almost 'Realini' backwards, the third co-founder of Ironhide. The second part is the first name of the comic artist, Matias Bergara, backwards. Due to the time between Sha'Tra and Saitam's release, the similarities between spoken word and names is likely a coincidence. **'"Edih Nori!"' - This is 'Iron Hide' backwards. *'Abduction' - Alien abduction is the event reported to be experienced by people who have been taken aboard an alien spacecraft for different reasons, most commonly to be experimented on by aliens. It is a common feature in many forms of alien media. The alien ship also seems similar to that of the Predator. *Energy Glaive - This ability may be a reference to the Predator Shurkiens, and/or smart discs. *'Vibro Blades' - A Vibroblade is a weapon featured in the Star Wars Expanded Universe. It is described as a bladed weapon that uses ultrasonic frequencies to increase cutting power. Also, the way Sha'Tra wears the blades may be a reference to the Predator and his wrist blades. The blades themselves also bear similarity to the Protoss Psi Blades of Starcraft. *'Final Countdown' - The Final Countdown is a 1986 song by Swedish rock band Europe. The song mentions space travel and other planets (namely Venus). This is also a reference to the Predator movie, when the Predator blows himself up. * Sha'tra is a hero Iron Marines, another game by Ironhide Game Studio. In Iron Marines, he has a passive ability called Linirea's Gem, whose icon is the corrupted Tear of Elynie that previously belonged to Vez'nan and Lord Malagar. ** He also reveals that he speaks "human tongue" but just really loves anagrams. Gallery HeroSkill_Shatra_1.PNG|Energy Glaive HeroSkill_Shatra_2.PNG|Abduction HeroSkill_Shatra_3.PNG|Purification Protocol HeroSkill_Shatra_4.PNG|Final Countdown Shatra Artstream.jpg|Development of Sha'tra's profile for Iron Marines Bye-bye.gif|Bye-bye Category:Heroes